The real reason Legolas doesn't like caves
by werewolflemming
Summary: Legolas doesn't like caves. It wasn't always this way, read on to find out the


**Author's notes**: This story is co written by my younger brother, who is playing the harmonica while I am writing it up. Now he is singing too. Please be kind and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LOTR

* * *

Whilst casually walking across the snow covered mountain path, on top of the snow, Legolas whistled cheerfully. Several metres behind, Aragorn grumbled as he tried to trudge through the waist deep snow.

Aragorn was quickly getting annoyed, because his boots were soaked, and his feet were beginning to go numb. Suddenly, a wicked idea popped into his head. He grabbed a handful of snow, crushed it into a ball, and threw it straight at Legolas' perfect hair. This, it was proved later, was not the brightest idea Aragorn ever had. In fact, it was just about the worst possible thing he could have done in the circumstances.

"Aiiiiiieeeee!" Legolas screamed like a girl as the snowball hit him and began to trickle icy cold water down his back. Aragorn began to laugh, but then heard the sound of distant rumbling. He paused, and so did Legolas, as the ground beneath began to shake.

"Uh oh…" Aragorn glanced up, and saw nothing but a wall of white before what appeared to be all the snow on the entire mountain fell down on their heads. The weight of the snow might have crushed them, but luckily (or unluckily, depending on your opinion) the avalanche had opened up a cave beneath them, which they tumbled into.

They barely had time to relax though, before the ground started to shake again, and were given a split second's warning before the roof of the cave began to collapse. Neither of them could see anything through the rain of rocks and dust, and Aragorn was knocked to the floor by a rock half the size of his head. All he could do was lie there, hands over his head, until the rocks settled and the dust cleared.

When the shaking stopped, Aragorn looked around for Legolas. He didn't see him. Nor did he see the exit, the rocks had blocked it up, they were trapped. "Legolas?" He called, hoping against hope that he would get a reply.

"Estel?" A voice, croaky and faint, sounded from underneath a slab of rock. Now that he looked closer, Aragorn realised he could see a hand sticking out from underneath. He prodded it.

"Estel!" Legolas snapped, "don't prod my hand! Your nails dug into me!"

"Are you okay?" Aragorn decided to change the subject.

"I am trapped beneath a slab of rock bigger than I am." Came the reply, "what do you think?"

"Well," Aragorn willed himself not to be annoyed at his friend. "Are you injured?"

There was a slight pause, presumably while Legolas decided what to tell Aragorn. "I may have two broken ribs," he replied, "but other than that I feel just great. The rock isn't crushing me, I think it's propped up against the other rocks, but I can't even move an inch."

"I'm sure someone will come to rescue us," Aragorn said hopefully, and was rewarded by an annoyed snort.

"Why do you say that Estel?" Legolas asked grumpily. "We're not expected back for another week, no one knows where we are, and I'm willing to bet that the path above us is completely blocked. Unless your family can sense when you are in trouble, then I very much doubt that help is on the way."

"Alright grumpy," Aragorn drew his knees up to his chest and began to draw pictures in the dirt.

Later, neither could be sure how long, it could have been an hour, or it could have been ten minutes. Lets just say that an amount of time had passed. Anyway, later, Legolas had one of the most terrible experiences anyone could have while unable to move under a slab of rock. "Estel..." He called, sounding slightly panicked.

Aragorn jerked his head up, accidentally smudging his drawing of a badger. "Hmm?"

"Estel!" Legolas repeated, more panicked than before.

"What is it?"

"ESTEL!" The slighthint of hysteria could be detected in the elf's voice now.

"Legolas, calm down," Aragorn said soothingly, "it's OK, I know you don't like caves, and it's perfectly normal to panic sometimes if you're trapped in a small space, but you're OK, you just need to take deep breaths and try to calm down."

"I'm not claustrophobic Estel," Legolas gasped, "I have no problem with caves and small spaces." he seemed to be having great difficulty getting his words out, and Aragorn could hear the pain in his friends voice.

"Well then what is it?" He asked, "Are you hurt? Did the rock slip?"

"It's not that!" Legolas choked

"Well then what!" Aragorn snapped.

"My nose itches!" Legolas wailed. "It itches and I can't move to scratch it!"

* * *

**Author's notes**: Well, that's chapter one finished. Please review, it doesn't take long, and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. However, flames will not, don't flame, it isn't big and it isn't clever, it's just mean. 


End file.
